Wing's Little Chapter aka Revamped Gaia Reborn
by sonicxjones
Summary: My name is Marice Hedgehog. I just recently learned a shocking truth about myself. I have a mission, to stop the true arrival of Dark Gaia. Oh and I am Sonic the Hedgehog, reincarnated.
1. Chapter 1

A sky blue and white vixen looked down at the city and the palace, thankful that the cloak of night kept her hidden from those on the streets below. To the world, she was the Princess of the Chaos Realm and the younger sister of Shadow the hedgehog... err... Commander Shadow now. Her full name was Gabriella Nikki Cumulus, a.k.a. Wing the vixen. She had been driven underground for the last 200+ years protecting the two biggest mistakes that Ivo Robotnick had ever made... the two children, Strider the hedgehog and Ixion the winged equidna. Created by DNA combination in one of the egg-head's laboratories, Wing probably should've told Sonic and Knuckles about them long before they took separate paths.

Strider was a mixture of Sonic's and Amy's DNA, so no surprises there. His speed was like his dad's and his bonus power of Chaos Fire he mastered not too long ago. If Sonic had ever known about him, Wing was sure that he would've been very proud of Strider. Amy too... but she never told Sonic either. Amy and Wing were the only ones who knew where the boys had come from and now? Only Wing remained to keep the secret safe.

Ixion however, was a completely different kettle of fish. He was created in the same way, only his DNA was a combination of Knuckles and Wing herself! To Wing, that was as weird as things got. She was keeping THAT secret between her, her robotic pal Androuge, Ixion, and Shadow if he ever asked. Ixion had his own episode of powers unique to himself. First, his razor claws could slash though anything if he had his gloves off, and he was strong enough to move whatever else got in his way. Then of course he flew as fast as Strider ran, and he could summon electricity to his claws.

Then of course there was Wing's adopted younger son Carter the porcupine who transformed into the vampire Nephelzo every night when the sun set. Carter had no powers on his own but Nephelzo had the typical powers for a vampire: super strength, speed, razor sharp claws, deadly fangs, able to see in the dark, and unable to be hurt by mortal weapons. Nephelzo and Carter were as kind as it got and they were the worry-warts of the family and Nephelzo hated his nightly routine. Regardless of Nephelzo's vampirism, Wing loved them both as her sons.

She shook her head clear of her thoughts of the boys. Wing had left the boys back home under Androuge's watchful eyes. She was here in this city because of the publishers of her latest book (( Screws in the Works: A History of the Original Freedom Fighters )) had made her go on a book tour and they wanted her to do a presentation at a high school. She had agreed but the presentation was only an excuse that she used to come here. The real reason wasn't because she wanted to see her brother, that was a bonus. It wasn't because of the worried letters from Blaze wanting to get Wing's advice on her own son Marice and his nightmares, Wing had written back to let Blaze know that nightmares were just dreams and they'll pass. The reason that she was here was because one of the other Chaos Emeralds had been calling out to her. That, and she sensed Light Gaia was awake which meant Dark Gaia wasn't far behind which was never good.

Her best friend, Bolt the werehog was tracking Chip's chosen one as the seconds ticked by. Wing herself was now off to the school with her presentation and a copy of her book just in case any student had already read her book. She climbed down from the roof and into her room in the hotel, chuckling at herself for forgetting that it was night time and no one was at the school. She would head over to New Mobotropolis High School in the morning, in the mean time... she believed that she owed Silver and Blaze a long overdue phone call.

She dug her cell phone out of the pocket of her coat and dialed Silver's cell phone number. She hoped that she didn't wake anyone up when the phone rang. Thankfully, Silver seemed fully awake when he picked up.

"...I'll only be a moment Blaze," Wing heard Silver telling his wife before he addressed whoever was on the phone. "Hello? This is King Silver."

"Do you ever look at the caller ID rookie?" Wing replied with a laugh and Silver's old nickname.

There was a clatter on the other end, probably from Silver dropping the phone in surprise at hearing Wing's voice. It wasn't long before he got back on though.

"Wing! Geeze," His surprise and pleasure were obvious in his voice. "It's been years since you've called us. How have you been Gabriella?"

"I'm fine," Wing sat down on her bed as she talked to the kid who had grown up when she wasn't looking. "But the boys back home miss their 'Cousin Silver' if you know what I mean."

Silver laughed. "I figured they would!"

"I wanted to bring them but my book tours bore them," Wing informed Silver. "I'm in town because of my book tour and to give a presentation at one of the high schools around here."

"So we can expect a visit from you?" Silver knew what she was going to say.

Wing giggled. "You know me all too well rookie! Yeah, I'll try to drop by after the presentation. Hey, how's Marice doing Silver? Blaze wrote that he was having some pretty rough nightmares."

"Better," Silver sounded like he was glad she asked. "He doesn't wake up screaming anymore but he's still not getting much sleep."

"Hmm..." Wing was afraid of that, because nightmares like what Blaze had described to her didn't just vanish. "I'm sure he'll be fine Silver. If not, just let my Emerald use its light to get rid of the nightmares for him."

"Thanks Wing," There was a chuckle from Silver. "I appreciate the offer and we'll keep it in mind."

Wing heard a second voice on Silver's end but couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Well, I gotta go Wing." Silver sounded disappointed. "Blaze and the kids are waiting for me to come eat dinner. We'll talk more when you come by Princess."

*click*

Wing's ear twitched in annoyance at her title but she didn't have a choice. Silver was calling the shots now and she couldn't stop him. She tossed her phone onto her table and then slipped under her blankets into an uneasy sleep.

**A old rp between me and my good buddy Wolfpup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Silver's point view Chapter 1**

Dinner was almost ready at the castle, though it did seem emptier since the elder children grew up and left. Now it was just Silver himself, his lovely wife Queen Blaze and the youngest child Marice. When suddenly the phone rang, that silver left over on in the kitchen, he gets up and grabs the phone, quickly he turns it on.

"...I'll only be a moment Blaze," he calls back to the others, then he addressed whoever was on the phone. "Hello? This is King Silver."

"Do you ever look at the caller ID rookie?" A familiar voice replied with a laugh and Silver's old nickname.

A loud clatter ring out as Silver dropped the phone in surprise at hearing Wing's voice. It took him a second to recover the phone after it slide a bit on the floor it wasn't long before he got back on though. He lifts the phone back up to his ear "Wing! Geeze, "He said, the surprise and pleasure were obvious in his voice."It's been years since you've called us. How have you been Gabriella?" he hadn't seen her in a while and to even hear her again was a really treat

"I'm fine," she said from the other end. "But the boys back home miss their 'Cousin Silver' if you know what I mean." Silver laughed understanding her meaning "I figured they would!"

Then she explains "I wanted to bring them but my book tours bore them," then informed Silver. "I'm in town because of my book tour and to give a presentation at one of the high schools around here."

Silver knew what she was going to say next, so he asked. "So we can expect a visit from you?"

Wing giggled, Silver had gotten it right "You know me all too well rookie! "she giggled "Yeah, I'll try to drop by after the presentation. Hey, how's Marice doing Silver? Blaze wrote that he was having some pretty rough nightmares." She asked him

It didn't bother him she had asked, he was worried that they been plaguing him for almost 6 years.

"Better," Silver sounded like he was glad she asked finally able to tell some outside the usual faces. "He doesn't wake up screaming anymore but he's still not getting much sleep."

"Hmm..." Wing replied then there was a pause" I'm sure he'll be fine Silver. If not, just let my Emerald use its light to get rid of the nightmares for him."

"Thanks Wing," Silver chuckled "I appreciate the offer and we'll keep it in mind."

Suddenly Blaze calls out to him that dinner was getting cold, Silver tunrs back to the phone

"Well, I gotta go Wing." A bit disappointed. "Blaze and the kids are waiting for me to come eat dinner. We'll talk more when you come by Princess." Then he hung up

*click*

Silver hangs up the phone and walks back to the family. Kind of smaller since their elder children grew up and left now it was just Blaze, Himself and Marice.

"Hey Blaze Wing just called!" He grins Blaze looks up with bright eyes and a smiles "Why that's great! Should we tell Shadow he's coming the day after, wouldn't he like to know?"

He shakes his head "Nah it can be a surprise but I can tell Wing at least tomorrow"

Blaze smiles "Well after dinner it's off to bed Marice" She told the young blue hedgehog to her left

Rgith. "Aw ok, mom " He sighs "I'm done anyway" and takes his plate with him as he stands up "Nights guys"

Both Silver and Blaze bid him a good night as well, even though they knew he wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Her dreams seemed odder than usual. Now she see what looked like a anther's dream from far away...Was it someone else's?

And yet, she recognized it. Sonic had told her about his battle with Dark Gaia himself. She sighed as she realized that this dream was a memory of Light Gaia, but why? She stood on solid ground as the dream became more real. The Eggbots in front of her, typical level C enemies. She could whale on these nerds all day. A blast of her bright blue Chaos Fire was more than enough to deal with them. However, someone else was here she could sense it.

It looked what appeared to be Sonic but something was different….something odd... They seemed to be running from the eggbots in fear running towards Dark Gaia blindly...

"Hey!" She spread her hidden wings and darted to catch up. "Don't go that way! Chip, I swear if you have something to do with dragging me here I am NOT making you ice cream next time you enter our world!"

Then she hears his echoing voice _"Your connected to me though the Chaos energy, this is important even I shall forgo ice cream, I found my chosen "_ The figure leaps over the large lava pit, Wing feared they plummet in to the magma below. But as they leapt over, the blue fur turned a golden he- they had go super. And charged Dark Gaia head on.

Wing watched this figure, it wasn't sonic and yet it was at the same time. She shook her head in confusion. "What do you want me for Light Gaia?" She asked her old friend. "I know I'm an Emerald, but if your chosen wants to get me on his side. He'll have to meet up with my were-hog friend and convince me. Not that I doubt your choice of course... It's just how I work."

_"I know but you need to watch to understand, my chosen himself does not know the circumstances nor you of this"_ He paused for a moment "_When you wake, you shall see him very soon"_ The figure then is struck by a wild swing of one of Dark Gaia's tentacles and plummets towards the lava below.

Wing spread her wings and flapped once, all she needed to get up to sonic's speed, and grabbed the figure's hand just in time. "You're out of practice Sonic," She laughed, she could sense her old friend in this kid as she threw him back into the air where the chaos Emeralds could keep him levitated. "You've been gone too long. Now me, I'm fireproof... you're not."

Her emerald flashed removing her from this dream state in a flash of fire.

She sat up in her bed with a jolt, glad that Chip had actually let her leave the dream world. She rubbed her head. What was all that about? She was usually so good with riddles but Gaia had managed to stump her. Sonic, why was he still here. Didn't she see him die herself? She looked at the clock, there was still a few hours until she had to go. Regardless, she had to catch up on her sleep. Being away from the M.E. can do that to a girl Chaos.

She manages to lay back down, maybe she should quickly call bolt about this. Maybe it would do some good, but the dream, it just confounded her? Was that Sonic?

"Stop it Wing!" She told herself as she readjusted the pillow. "If that was really Sonic wouldn't he have called you Swirls or Princess before you left? Or at least call out to me for help... I should just focus on the here and now. No use looking back on the past right now."

She folded her wings more comfortably and she tried once more to get some sleep. "Bolt, please tell me I'm wrong old friend..."

**The Next Morning...**

Wing was preparing herself, agh if she didn't have to she would not go to the school at all. But alas she had to, no matter how much she hated it.

Wing had never really taken a liking to the hover bikes that she used to get around but she kept to her code of never showing her powers in public. She had called Bolt and they agreed that they would meet up at the high school. She climbed on to the hover bike and latched her bag onto the side. Then she took off towards the school. When she got there, she parked and looked at the many students. Luckily, because of her ageing process she looked 18, about the age of the senior students. She wouldn't draw attention to herself she hoped and grabbed her bag. It was her first time in a public high school and didn't feel like she belonged. Wing lowered her head in shyness. Bad move! She walked right into someone and fell over, dropping all her belongings.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized to the echidna in front of her. "I wasn't watching where I was going..."

He smiles warmly "Hey that's alright" He leans down helping her pick the mess up "I was in a hurry anyway, so we're both at fault" Wing looks up at him, she sees a young echidna around 17 or so, wait she recognized that mark on his chest...A guardian. She looks up and down for a second or two, nothing really odd about him, but he did have two different colored eyes.

"Thanks for the help," She said to him, hoping he didn't flinch at her eyes. "I'm Gabriella, I'm kind of new here..." That was true, she had never been to a High School before. "You're a Master Emerald Guardian, aren't you?" She picked up her book quickly so he wouldn't see the author's name. "The crescent mark on your chest gives it away."

"Well guardian to be, my dad Tobar is, he's the guardian right now," he said rubbing his head then putting it down "You said you were new anywhere you need to go?" he asked "I can take you there"

"I'm just going to the auditorium," Wing said as she stood up. "My friend was supposed to meet me outside but I didn't see him."

"Wing," Bolt's deep voice made her turn around to face the white hedgehog. "I was held up. Shall we go?"

As a normal-ish hedgehog, the only things that stood out about Bolt were his sharp teeth and the lightning bolt marking on his right arm. His eyes were brown now but Wing knew that they were yellow last night.

"There you are Bolt," She sighed. "Late as ever."

"Gee... thanks." He huffed.

The echidna smiles "Well names Raymin, I forgot to add well nice to meeting the both of you" he turned and waved "I must be off, don't want to be late"

Wing nodded. "Same here, nice to meet you Raymin bye!"

She waved to him as Bolt lead the way to the auditorium where the presentation would be held. As Raymin faded from view Wing's smile faded and she looked at Bolt.

"Where have you been?" She asked him firmly.

Bolt's ears drooped in apology. "I couldn't find a place to de-morph. Sorry Wing."

Wing sighed as she opened the door to the back stage area. "It's okay Bolt, just tell me your report Fang-face."

"Well in a nutshell," He took a seat in one of the chairs provided for them onstage. "I followed Gaia's chosen one all the way to the palace." Wing froze but Bolt continued. "The kid can't be more than 15 or 16. And he smelled so... familiar. Like Sonic way back when."

Wing was quiet, now she knew what Gaia had told her. The kid in the palace was Sonic reborn however, Wing still felt like she would have to test the kid later. Wing wondered about what Blaze said about Marice, his dreams had to be connected to this event somehow. If it was Marice in the end, she would have to find a way to keep this from Blaze and Silver. Those two worried too much in the first place.

She put her papers and her book on the podium _( that thing that people stand behind when giving speeches and what not. )_ and she put her holo-picture disk in the generator. She picked up the remote so that she would turn it on only when she needed it.

"Bolt get off the stage," Wing told her hedgehog/ dog friend. "The principle and the kids are going to come in any second now."

She walked of stage with Bolt following right behind her. She straightened her grey jacket that she used to keep her wings hidden and she took out an upside down "U" shaped medallion. She put it on around her neck and sighed. That medallion used to belong to Sonic's sister, Sonia, if Sonic really was reborn... even if his memories had been forgotten... he would recognize the medallion. Wing only had it because Sonia wanted her to have it.

She peered outside to see the doors just opening for the students and she took a deep breath. Her focus in this presentation wasn't to praise Sonic, but rather all the other Freedom Fighters that had helped him along the way. That was when Bolt went stiff and he started looking around off stage. Wing put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Easy Boltie..." She said quietly.


End file.
